Stockings
by seegrim
Summary: Ginny and Draco exchange Christmas stockings. Fluff abounds.


"You want to do what?" Draco asked in a tight voice.

"I want us to exchange Christmas Stockings," Ginny said again, smiling. "Hermione's parents used to fill a stocking for her and she'd open it Christmas morning. It was sweet," she said.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he answered, "Sweet. Because I'm all about sweet, love. You found me out." He ducked as Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"All I'm saying is that I think it would be a nice thing to do." Ginny sat on the sofa beside him, resting a hand on her burgeoning belly. "You know," she gestured to her belly, "start a few Christmas traditions for our family."

Draco put his hand on Ginny's stomach and rubbed it affectionately. "The Malfoy's have plenty of Christmas traditions. Why do we need more?"

Ginny sighed and tried to keep a patronizing tone out of her voice. "Draco, I'm not referring to Christmas Eve dinner with the Minister of Magic and his family, or buying out the entire theatre for a Malfoy-only performance of The Nutcracker. I'm talking about something you do that shows you really care for someone."

"And putting things in a stocking will do that?" He looked at her doubtfully. "Exactly what type of items do you place in a stocking?"

Ginny laughed and playfully swatted at his arm. "That's the fun part. You put in things that remind you of the person, little things that you know they'll like or that they need. Trinkets, really. _Nothing too expensive_," she said, making sure the last words were properly emphasized.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So I'm on a budget, as well? Gods, woman. You really know how to spoil the fun," he answered sullenly. Seeing her carefully displayed downcast expression he relented. "All right, I'm sure it can't be all that bad. I'll do it."

Ginny awoke Christmas morning and stretched her arms above her head, sighing as she felt the radiating warmth of the fireplace against her bare skin. Draco must have woken up in the middle of the night to respell the fireplace. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and grinned again when she turned to her side and saw Draco's sleep-rumpled hair sticking out from under the blankets.

Sitting up, she noticed a burgundy-colored velvet stocking laying at the bottom of the bed with her named embroidered along the top border. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. _He really did it_, she thought.

She crawled out from under the covers to retrieve the stocking, starting slightly when she felt Draco's hand on the back of her leg.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, his voice rough. "Happy Christmas." He held out his arms to her.

She lay the stocking down at her side and moved into his embrace. "You, too, love."

"Well," he said, nodding to the stocking, "are you going to open it?" He was trying to conceal it, but he was a bit apprehensive—he didn't want to let her down.

Ginny pulled the stocking onto her lap with a smile. She stuck her hand in and pulled out the first item, wrapped in a small rectangular box. She opened it hurriedly and found several tubes of her favorite lipstick inside. She looked at Draco.

"I know how you're always running out and upset at yourself when you think you have another one lying about, only to find out that you don't," he offered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, a pleased look upon her face, and reached into the stocking again and pulled out what look liked a ball of fluff. Upon further examination she realized she was holding the softest pair of socks she'd ever felt. She immediately put them on, sighing as she did so. "They're so warm and soft!" she exclaimed.

"Cashmere," he said, "and I dare say they'll keep your feet infinitely warmer than my unsuspecting legs will."

Ginny laughed and poked him in the side and sent her hand into the stocking once more. She pulled out a parcel wrapped in brown paper, not unlike one of her mother's. "What's this?" she asked a clearly amused Draco.

"It's some of your mother's fudge," he said, holding up his hand when it became clear that she was about to interrupt him. "I know you told Molly you didn't want any this year because you're watching you weight with the pregnancy and all, but you know what the healer said, Ginny. You're weight gain is within totally acceptable levels—on the low side, even. So it's fudge—and I demand you eat some." He hastily unwrapped the package. "Here. I'll go first," he said, popping a large piece of the decadent chocolate fudge in his mouth. "Your turn now."

Ginny let Draco place a piece in her open mouth and she moaned in delight as the chocolate met her tongue and began to melt immediately. "Merlin. What was I thinking telling my Mum to keep the fudge away? Thanks, love."

"Your welcome. Go on, there's more," he urged.

Ginny pulled out of the stocking a tin of her favorite tea. "Good Hope Vanilla! Ooh-thank you. I don't suppose you'd fancy making me a cup right now, would you?" Ginny asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"The things I do for you, witch," Draco mumbled good-naturedly and set off to their kitchen to prepare her a cup of tea.

He returned with her tea, setting it down gently on her bedside table. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked attentively.

But Ginny had already removed the next item from the stocking. "1,001 Names for Your Baby to Be," she read aloud from the book cover. "Does this mean you aren't insisting we do as your father wishes and name the baby after your great aunt Antigone? Thank the gods."

Draco laughed. "You can't blame me for trying, can you? The look on your face was priceless."

Ginny shot Draco a look that promised retribution at a later date, and reached her hand into the stocking yet again. She pulled out a bottle of her favorite lotion.

"I'm attaching a promise to that bottle of lotion, Gin. I will happily rub your feet anytime you ask—from now until you deliver, like a good house-elf." He smiled and successfully held back a shudder—feet were not his thing, even Ginny's.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "You don't have to do that, love—I know how you feel about feet, but thanks for offering."

Draco smiled sheepishly. "It's amazing how transparent I feel around you sometimes. Are you sure you never mastered Legellimency?" He paused, and reached out to take one of her hands in his. "Go on, though. There's one last thing at the bottom."

Ginny stuck her free hand deep into the stocking, reaching around until she felt something with her fingertips. She curled her fingers around a velvet box and pulled it out with a look of admonishment on her face when she saw it was from the jeweler that Draco frequented. "Draco, I seem to recall saying nothing expensive," she began.

"Just open it please," he said quietly.

Ginny stuck her finger in the seam of the box, causing the lid to pop open. Nestled on blue satin were two delicate diamond bracelets, one far smaller than the other.

Draco took the larger from the box and fastened it about her wrist.

"Thank you," she breathed. "It's stunning--so delicate, yet strong."

"That's how I see you, Gin. Soft and beautiful, yet incredibly strong."

Ginny felt her cheeks flushing at the compliment, and she picked up the smaller bracelet, slipping it onto just a couple of fingers. She looked at Draco, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Draco?"

"It's our daughter's first piece of jewelry. What do you think?" he asked, pulling her onto his lap and cradling her in his arms.

"It's beautiful—and so _tiny_," she whispered. She set the bracelet back in the box and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "You, Draco Malfoy, are an amazing man. I'm the luckiest person I know."

He pulled her close to his chest, inhaling deeply, delighting in the very the smell of her. "You're wrong there, Gin. _I'm_ the luckiest person you know." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Now where's _my_ stocking?" he said with a smirk.


End file.
